The Dangers of an Angry Cat
by whitetiger9953
Summary: This is a short story about a cats view of his masters relationship. Rated M cuz of foul language and a man on man scene. Homophobic please do not enter. Everyone else enjoy.


7/10/12 update note: I apologize for doing this but the smutty scene has been removed. If you would like to read my story in its entirety please visit my profile for the links to the other ADULT story sites I have found. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise. This story is purely a fan based creation. Naruto and all the characters are the property of writer Masashi Kishimoto and the united states publisher Viz Media (since that is where I live).

Warnings: Angry cat antics, foul language, and some Sasuke and Naruto action. :)

Please enjoy.

'_Not again_.' I growl from my perch on top of the entertainment center. The loud cries coming from the back of the apartment continue, reminding me of the sleepless night I will be having.

'_My name is Kyuubi and I am a handsome cat with long sun-kissed yellow fir. My master is a spastic man named Naruto. Two years ago he found me in the alley behind his apartment building. I was so close to death that I could actually see my parents and the few dozen brothers and sisters that died prematurely. The kind blonde nursed me back to health and gave me a lovely home to live in. It was just the two of us until about six months ago when my master turned twenty-one_.' I shudder from the memory.

* * *

Six months ago.

I lay on the couch on my back enjoying the sunlight seeping through the open window as it warmed my belly. A loud knock on the door was not even enough to pull me from the content nap I was enjoying. I heard the soft slap of my masters feet as he crossed the room to unlock the door.

"Oi, idiot. Aren't you ready to leave yet." I cringe from the voice of the man at the door, Kiba. Opening my eyes I glare at the loud, brash man whom spelled like the most foul beasts imaginable, dogs. Bluch, such nasty beasts.

"I'm almost done." My master responded with a huff. "Come in and I'll finish up."

The foul-smelling man walked through the door complaining the whole time. Then he spotted me laying on the couch. "Damn Naruto, you still have that ugly orange cat?"

_I sob from the memory of that heinous name, I'm not orange. _

"Kyuubi is not ugly, and will you stop calling him orange. He hates it and I really don't want to patch you up again." My master shouted from the back of the apartment.

A smug smile crossed my furry lips as the dog-man rubbed his hand where faint white lines still graced his knuckles. That day had been memorable. Dog-man should never have ruffled my fur and called me such names while laughing.

"Alright, I'm ready. Lets get out of here." My master said as he approached my place on the couch. "I'll be late so don't wait up." He said as he scratched behind my ear drawing a contented purr from my tiny body. Then he turned and walked out of the apartment followed by the dog-man.

For the rest of the evening I laid about enjoying my many beds, I occasionally batted around some of the toys my master brought home for me. Then as the clock chimed my masters normal bedtime, I entered the bedroom and hopped on the bed. Finding a comfortable spot I stretched and curled up into a ball.

I jolted awake when the front door hit the wall near the hall, then a moment later slammed shut. The slide of metal on metal reached my ears as the chain lock slid in place. Laying my head back down, I closed my eyes knowing my master would soon come to bed, but a moan had me twitching my ear. Looking up again, I watched the door. Was my master alright? I could hear the shuffling of footsteps as he came closer to the room, I cock my head in confusion as I realize there are two sets of footsteps. Did master bring home the dog-man, but that was not right, there was no smell of the foul animals invading the apartment. Then who?

Master came into sight at the door and pulled another in with him. The other man grabbed my master and pushed him against the wall with his body. My master let out another moan and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired man as their lips met. The dark-haired man slid his hands down masters body, wrapping his hands around masters behind, the man lifted master until he could wrap his legs around the dark-haired man. Turning I saw the mans eyes narrow as he saw me laying on the bed. Then the man gave my master a little shove, sending him plummeting to the bed where I was laying. I barely had enough time to scamper out of the way before being crushed by the man who I cared a great deal for. I scurried out of the small room and turned in time to see the door slam shut.

Did that bastard actually shut me out of the room? Then the sound of the lock on the handle being turned made the blood drain from my head. They locked me out? I felt a surge of anger flood my cat body from the realization that the dark-haired bastard had locked me out of my room and my master had yet to realize it. Walking to the bathroom I proceeded to shred every roll of toilet paper in sight to relieve my anger. Sitting on the counter while looking over the disaster I created, I heard the pleasure filled cries of my master. Feeling the return of my anger, I hopped off the counter and walked into the kitchen. Jumping to the counter, I knocked over everything I could get my paws on, and shredded the paper towels sitting so innocently by the sink. Feeling tired from by destructive anger episode I hopped from the counter, went into the living-room and jumped to the couch. Curling up I tried to go to sleep but the cries from masters room kept me awake.

* * *

_How,_you ask, _do I know the cries were from pleasure? Well I have accidentally seen my master touching his genitals while making the same sounds. We will not go into the reason I know it feels good._

* * *

My eyes twitched as the sun lit the room with its harsh light. I'm sure if the whites of my eyes could be seen, they would be bloodshot from the sleepless night. The sound of the bedroom door opening reached my ears and I looked up. Seeing master, I sat up and hung my head like an abused pet. "I'm so sorry Kyuubi, I didn't know he locked you out." He said as he picked me up and hugged me close to his body. "I'll make you something special to eat this morning. How does that sound?" He added while scratching behind my ears. I couldn't stop the purr that rumbled through my body. Master gently set me on the arm of the couch and turned to the kitchen to dish me up something tasty. It was then I heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. Narrowing my eyes I jumped from the couch and walked to the hallway. Once out of sight of my master I scampered down the hall and up my kitty tower until I was on the highest level that reached well over my masters head.

* * *

_To this day I'm not sure what made me do it, Anger, Revenge, Pure cat fury, or a long sleepless night._

* * *

I laid on my perch, tail thrashing back and forth, waiting for the dark-haired man to come out of the room. The door opened, my tail stopped moving. He took a step from the room, my rear end raised slightly. He stepped fully into the hall, my back feet moved for purchase. He turned his back on me to walk to the living-room and I let him have it. In the most graceful jump I have ever initiated, I leapt from the tower to the mans back. He let out a howl of pain as I dug my nails deep into his back and scraped them downward. Jumping from his back, I quickly ran for the living room as he chased after me. Seeing my hiding place, I picked up the pace and slid under the couch as he dropped to his knees to grab me. Hunching down against the wall, I watched him slid his arm around trying to find me. I let a growl escape my mouth in warning as his hand came closer.

"Um. Sasuke you should stop." Master said as the mans arm came into contact with my fur.

With a loud hiss I slapped at him. He pulled his arm back with another howl of pain.

"I told you. When he makes that sound you really need to back away, Kyuubi has some wicked claws." My master said chuckling.

"Then why the hell have you not had him de-clawed. I saw what he did to your bathroom, maybe it's time you made an appointment." The man hissed.

"He would never have done that if you had not locked him out of the bedroom. Now come over here and let me patch you up." My master said as he walked to the table and pulled out a chair. With a huff, the man crossed the room and sat on the chair.

While master gathered the supplies I inched forward to see where the man was. Master set the white box on the table and opened it. Then he began to clean the scratches on the dark-haired mans back. The man hissed every time master touched his back with the little white ball. Feeling a little safer, I came out of my hiding spot and jumped to the arm of the couch. The dark-haired man looked at me with concealed fury. Lifting my paw, I licked the side and rubbed it along my face while letting a little bit of nail show. I heard a small growl come from the man at the table and I put my paw down to glare at him.

* * *

_That day the battle lines had been drawn and our battle over Naruto began._

* * *

The next few weeks went pretty much the same. Master would go to lunch with the dark-haired man, and sometimes he would bring him to the apartment. Once a week master would go out at night to the same place he had went that first night, then he would come home with the dark-haired bastard and I would be locked from the room. Since that first night I had quit shredding paper and went on to more malicious act of treachery. I pissed on the mans shoes one night, so the next time he came over he put his shoes up. I sprayed his coat another night, and he made sure to hang it in the coat closet from then on. There were many other things I did in retaliation to the man but today the event I had planned would top them all.

After yet another sleepless night, I waited until the man was hugging my master at the door to say his good byes. Walking up to the duo, I rubbed against their legs. He looked down at me in surprise, probably assuming I was being nice to him, such a fool. Turning my back to him like I was going for another pass, I let him have it, hosing his leg in my projectile liquid. He let out a hiss and tried to kick me, but I was too fast. Scampering across the room, I hopped up on the couch and shot him a contented smile.

"I'm so sorry." Master said to the dark-haired man, then turned to me, "Kyuubi shame on you."

"No it's okay. I have a change of cloths in the car. I'll just go to the club to shower and change." The man said with a smile. Bastard, how dare he come prepared.

"Are you sure?" Master asked with a sad voice. I felt like such a shit as I sat there. Why couldn't I just let it go. It's not like they kept the door locked all night anymore, but as I looked up at the man I felt the anger of his invasion course through my body. He stood there hugging my master as he smiled smugly over the blondes head at me.

The next time my master went out for the night I spent the night resting on the couch. There was no reason to go to the room, I would only have to leave when they came home. When the clock rang two times I heard the sound of someone sliding a key into the door lock. Great, their home. I didn't bother to raise my head to watch them, I just laid there trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Had I been a smarter cat I would never have taken my eyes off the enemy._

* * *

I felt something bang into the couch and looked up just in time to see my masters backside coming at me. Quickly jumping from the couch, I turned to see the dark-haired man spread my masters legs and lay down on him. The man shot me an evil look as he licked masters neck. If I were human I would have gasped in horror at the knowledge he had chased me from the couch on purpose.

Feeling a jolt of renewed rage I jumped to the top of the entertainment center sending the objects there crashing to the floor. Master jumped from the noise and looked up at me. Master shoved the dark-haired man from him and rolled from the sofa to begin picking up the mess. "Dang it Kyuubi." He hissed.

I felt ashamed for breaking some of the objects master kept on the entertainment center but that slowly dissipated as each object picked up turned out to be unharmed from its fall. Looking over to the dark-haired man reclining on the couch I noticed a small smile on his face. Was he really enjoying watching master pick up the items? Looking down, I realized what the man was staring at, my masters behind. My eyes shot to my enemy and narrowed.

The man leaned forward, wrapped his hands around masters waist, and slowly pulled him back to the couch. I felt the fur stand up on my tail as he slid from the couch and knelt between masters legs. "I apologize for not watching for the shaggy cat when I tossed you to the couch."

Shaggy! SHAGGY! THAT BASTARD!

"I promise to make it up to you." The man whispered as he unzipped masters pants.

* * *

**(Adult content removed. To read in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to the adult story sites.)**

* * *

I didn't have any more time to contemplate it because the dark-haired man lifted master and walked towards the back of the apartment. I watched from the top of the entertainment center as they disappeared into the hallway, I couldn't even move. I didn't know what to do now, I could see that master truly enjoyed what my enemy was doing to him, and that the dark-haired man was not trying to hurt my master. What should I do?

The following morning I was still sitting on the entertainment center as master came out of the back of the apartment. I watched him with tired eyes as he looked around the room. Then his eyes landed on me and he walked up to me, his eyes full of concern. "Are you all-right Kyuubi?" He asked as he reached up for me. I didn't protest as he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me to rub his cheek against the top of my head. "I'm sorry handsome." He said quietly as he stepped away from the entertainment center and sat on the couch.

"Good morning." I heard from the hall. "Is everything okay?" The man said with concern.

"I don't know. He seems so depressed." Master said quietly.

I heard the man sigh as he walked across the room and sat next to master. I didn't even bother to look up at him as a mixture of embarrassment and anger ran through my tiny body. Last night while they had laid in the room I could hear them talking about many different things, but then my master had asked the dark-haired man to move in with us. I had waited quietly for the mans answer, and was not surprised when he had agreed. After that they talked about moving his things in the very next day.

That night as they slept I knew I had a decision to make. If this man was what my master truly wanted in his life I would either have to deal with his presence or I would have to go back to the streets. Now that the man sat on the couch next to master I knew I couldn't handle him being here, so it looked like the streets would become my home soon.

I watched in numbed silence as the man left the apartment and master went about preparing for the dark-haired mans arrival. I plotted my escape from the apartment as master moved from room to room. Hours later I heard the familiar footsteps of the dark-haired man as he came closer. I readied myself for the mad dash to the door, my only way out of this place. The door handle began to turn and I was about to launch from the couch when my master picked me up. I almost sobbed in defeat as the door opened then closed. Hanging my head I watched the dark-haired man sit something down on the floor.

Hang on. Was that a pet carrier? My interest piqued, I felt my master walk over to the tan carrier and slowly lower me to the floor. I smelled the carrier as the dark-haired man opened the door. Stepping forward I felt master place his hand on my chest to keep me in place. It was then that I saw what was inside. The most beautiful white feline of feminine perfection. She was curled up in the back of the carrier looking around with large Green eyes and breathing rapidly from her fear. I sat down at the opening of the carrier and waited, trying my best to project a calm acceptance towards her. My master and the dark-haired man stepped back, giving more room for the pretty girl to try to escape. She slowly uncurled her body and crawled towards the entrance of the carrier while I tried not to jump on her in excitement. I could feel the skin on my back twitching as I fought to keep my tail from swishing back and forth. She stepped out of the carrier and raised her head while trying to keep her body low to the ground. I kept as still as possible, trying not to make any sudden movements. She took another step, then leaned forward to smell me, I leaned forward to touch our noses. Oh wow, she smelled sooo good. Before thinking better of it I stepped forward and began licking her head behind her ears. She let out a tiny purr and began to do the same to me.

Oh dear god in heaven, I crowed in my mind. Remembering my master was still in the room, I turned to look at him as he smiled from his place in the dark-haired mans arms. Looking at the man who was my enemy, I saw a happy smile on his face as he watched me with the pretty female. "Her name is Sakura, and she had been with me for about two years." He said to master.

"She is very pretty and I think Kyuubi likes her." Master said.

"At least he likes someone other than you." The man said turning his head towards master. Turning my attention to Sakura, I watched her explore my place and felt a sense of gratitude to the man. He had found the one thing that would keep me here and change our status of enemies to tentative friends. Trotting off towards Sakura I decided to give life here another chance.

That was a couple months ago and I am now very content with my new master, Sasuke, and his presence in my home. The loud moans have quieted down for now and I was enjoying the soft purring noise coming from my new companion as she lay against my side in our soft kitty bed. Ya I guess Sasuke can stay as long as Sakura stays with us as well, just like one big happy family.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope ya all enjoyed the story from the point of view of a kitty cat. :P


End file.
